Come Back, I'm Friendly!
by 1 Hungry Wolf
Summary: Raava promised they'd be together forever, but she never imagined Wan would begin to forget her and their promise to bring balance to the world. A story told from Raava's point of view as she experiences each reincarnated life with Wan.
1. Wan: Chapter 1

. . .

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

_My favorite character is Wan. I keep checking for more Wan stories or updates to the Wan stories that i'm following, but no such luck. I sit at the edge of my seat when i watch new episodes of The Legend of Korra, hoping for Wan or Raava to make an appearance. _

_If you're a big fan of Wan like i am, i hope you'll enjoy the story. ~ T._

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I'm sorry Raava," Wan wheezed as he clutched his side. We were surrounded by dead bodies of friends and enemies. benders and non benders. The only human left alive to witness the destruction caused by their hatred and greed was Wan." I couldn't keep my promise. I couldn't keep the world in balance."

We were the same person now, our spirits had forever bonded during our fight with Vaatu, which had happened over three hundred years ago. Wan had changed a lot during that time: his brown hair turned grey. His bones weakened, making it sometimes painful for him to control the earth and fire elements. Curved lines caused by too much smiling had permenantly made thier home above his cheeks and beneath his eyes. He looked at the world with wisdom, no longer with the innocent curiosity of a young adult, one that liked to pepper me with questions. But the biggest change of all was his voice. A person could hear his age, gentleness, and desperation for peace with every word he spoke.

Yes, my Wan had aged into an old man, and now we had reached the end of our time together. As i worried about the wound bleeding through his armor, Wan continued to worry about the fate of the world and his promise to me.

The one thing the years tried to change, but never succeeded in changing was Wan. Through all the pain and lies, he still had faith in humanity. He still had a good heart.

I wished i had arms to hug him with.

Wan closed his eyes and smiled as a strong memory came to life. One he willed on his own, or one i wished to revisit again? I'm not sure.

Together, Wan and i basked in the wamrth and light of our memory, temporarily guiding us away from the battlefield and Wan's eventual death. . .


	2. Wan: Chapter 2

I observed Wan as he kicked into the air, shooting out a powerful cloud of fire from his foot.

"Raava, I'm ready to use the next element!" Wan declared after displaying his skills with the fire element. The lion turtle had entrusted me with the wind element a day before. Being human, Wan's body didn't have the strength to hold onto more than one element at a time. Not unless he wanted to be destroyed that is.

I flew from the rock's ledge and landed beside the cat deer, bowing my body forward as I gave Wan my full attention. " I'm impressed. You handled the fire more beautifully than the dragons."

Wan pulled his shoulder's back and lifted his chest in pride. It wasn't often that i complimented him, with good reason too. I was still miffed that he'd interfered with my never-ending fight with Vaatu. If it wasn't for Wan, the world wouldn't be so close to destruction and I wouldn't have to be wasting my time as this human's teacher.

Wan was the human that coexisted in peace with spirits and animals. A remarkable feat no other human had ever attempted. Now he was determined to master the other elements the lion turtles possessed, so he could fix his mistake and defeat Vaatu.

" I admire your bravery, but this has never been done before," I said, speaking slowly so Wan could understand how serious this truly was." I'll need to pass through your body to give you the next element. I could kill you."

Wan nodded, instilling his full trust in me." I'm ready Raava. I can handle it."

I rose into the air, flew back towards the ledge, then accelerated as I dove towards Wan, striking him through his center. He doubled over in pain. Electricity shocked the both of us as our spirits temporarily merged, just long enough for me to take away the fire element and give him air. I quickly shot out through his back, fearful that staying in his body too long would kill him. Wan's knees shook as he forced himself to stand erect. Before I could think about taking away the air element, Wan punched his fists in front of him, blowing away a log and a few heavy stones.

"Wow, this is incredible!" Wan laughed, exploring his newfound abilities with air. He moved his body in familiar stances, treating the air element as if it were fire. I encouraged Mula to join me on the ledge where it was safest." Whoa!" Wan gasped as he kicked his foot, not expecting a huge blast of wind to shoot out and force him into the ground.

I studied the way Wan handled the air element a little longer before announcing," I must pass through your body again."

"Not yet," Wan panted, ignoring the beads of sweat that dripped from his face." I've almost got the hang of this. I think i know how those guys made the cloud." He circled his hands, forming a ball of wind in front of his chest. That action was too much for his body to handle, and he faltered. The ball of wind blew into his face, knocking him back.

I quickly flew through his center, taking away the element he couldn't quite control, and gave him back his fire. Wan landed with a heavy thud. His chest expanded as he gulped in the air that had been knocked out of him, then moaned when he tried to get up.

"I told you not to hold onto the element for more than two minutes. It almost destroyed you!" I shouted, showing him little sympathy. The kindhearted Mula knelt to lick Wan on the cheek, letting out a low growl as she glared at me.

"No you didn't." Wan winced, sitting up on his elbows." Two minutes? Really? How am I supposed to master the elements of the lion turtles before Harmonic Convergence?"

"You can't. It's impossible." I replied.

"Why would you say that?" Wan shouted, using his sudden burst of anger to help him to his feet. Mula stood close in case he needed to lean his weight on her." Of course it's possible! I'll prove it to you!"

Foolish. He was a foolish boy, and arguing with a fool was pointless.

I rose into the air, glowered down at Wan and his cat deer, then flew into the forest, finding peace in the solitude atop of a single tree.

Vaatu's presence could be felt in every direction, and my body involuntarily started to shrink.

. . .

_**the chapters will probably get longer as the story progresses.**_


End file.
